Eyes Wide Open
by McSmilesAlot
Summary: UPDATED Jan.19! CHAPTER 3! THEROX FIC!Full summary inside. Nothing to do with any of the passions' storylines.THEROX FIC!
1. Intro

_A/N: I know another story but, I just can't help myself! In this story, you can forget about everything that's happened/happening on Passions because this has NOTHING to do with it. This idea actually came to me while I was listening to Ashlee Simpson's Eyes Wide Open. Which is why I named the fic after it. I'm just going to give you a summary and the intro. When I update, I'm going to skip ahead to Theresa at age sixteen. Plz tell me what you all think._

Summary: Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald witnessed something no one should ever have to witness at the young age of four and now she's scarred for life. Not only does the memory still haunt her dreams, but it invades her thoughts and is forever burned in her memory. Alistair Crane told her not to tell a soul or he would kill her just like he killed 'it'. And now at the age of Sixteen, she keeps to herself and does everything she's told not to do. Will she always be that way, or will the boy with the last name she's trying so desperately to hide from bring her out of the prison of secrecy she's locked herself in?

**Eyes Wide Open**

Intro:

_I could hear her breathing  
no one believed me,  
no one believed me_

"Papa, are you there? Papa, I'm scared, its so dark." cried the young four year old girl as she walked slowly down the dark cold hallways of what seemed to be a huge house or maybe a haunted mansion in her eyes. She rubbed at her tired tear filled eyes with her free hand while her other clutched tightly onto the worn brown bear her father gave her after she was born. "Papa, I'm sleepy. Please take me home now."

_(Faintly heard in the Background)..._

"Alistair, don't do this. My children, they need me." pleaded Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald. The old gray haired man boomed out, "I have children too, is that supposed to mean something?"

_(End of faint voices)_

_I could hear those voices  
So deceiving, So deceiving  
Cool wind on my face,  
Cool wind on my face_

Theresa followed the voices down a corridor, "Papa? Who's with you? Papa, where are you?" she whispered, afraid that the 'boogie man' would hear her. She continued down the path that she would later regret going down.

_Do you know how it feels to be afraid?  
Lying there frozen  
with my eyes wide open  
Do you know how it feels to find a trace  
of words unspoken?  
with my eyes wide open_

_(faint voices in background)..._

Martin yelled out, "Act like you have a heart and let me leave damn it!" The old man only chuckled menacingly.

_(end of faint voices)_

Theresa gasped and fell back in fear as the 'boogie man's' laughter ringed through the halls. "P-Papa? Please come out, please take me home!" she cried out.  
"Papa, please take me home to mama."

_I know your secret  
I can feel you calling  
I know that you're there, I know that you're there  
Tell me all your memories  
I'll keep them alive, I'll keep them alive_

As tears dried upon her baby face, more dripped from her little four year old brown eyes. Determined to find her papa, she stood to her feet boldly and crept along the rugged covered floors of the art covered walls.

"I'm coming to help you papa. I'll save you from the boggie man." she whispered boldly, firm just like her Papa would if Luis were in trouble or if she scraped her knee from running around with Whitney Russell and Noah Bennett.

_(Faint voices in the background)..._

"You think you can take my wife out of the country and get away with Martin. You're stupid, foolish for coming back into my home." barked out Alistair Crane viciously. Martin only sighed heavily.

_(end of faint voices)_

_Cool wind on my face, cool wind on my face  
I heard you, I felt you  
I know so what do you want from me ?_

Theresa stopped before a large brown door, almost ten times her size, and grabbed hold of the knob with her little fragile tanned hand and turned it slowly. "Here I come Papa." She walked in, her night gown flowing as she walked in.

As her eyes adjusted to her new surroundings, she saw her father standing in front of the 'boogie man' known to her as Alistair Crane with his back facing her.  
A loud shot fired from the black pistol that Alistair held in his old pudgy hand, muffling Theresa's screams as her father fell to the ground in front of her.

Blood spilled from the father's body in front of his shaking terrified daughter, his eyes filled with pain and worry as he stared at her. His hand fell lifelessly as his body let out one last breath, his eyes still staring at her, only now empty like a cookie jar in a room filled with children.

The worn teddy bear fell from her hand and hit the floor with a seemingly loud thud after what seemed like hours of falling. Alistair saw the young girl, her night gown splattered with her father's blood.

_Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face_

He walked over to her and gripped her by the shoulders. Alistair said in a child like voice, only dauntily, "Listen girl, you keep your mouth shut about this. You tell no one about this or I will kill you just like I killed 'it'. Now, be a good girl and come with me. Don't want your mama finding you like this tomorrow morning now do we?"

That was the last thing Theresa heard before she passed out, falling into a dark abyss where tomorrow was far, far away from her reach.

_Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face_

_A/N: So, there was the intro, please tell me what you think. Should I keep up with it, or dump it?_

_The song featured in the intro was 'Eyes Wide Open' by Ashlee Simpson_

_-Janae_

_(I used to be StarStruckT14, but now I'm Kox.Foxney.NothingLikeTHEROX because of what's been going on with Fox on the show and his new 'love' interests. Puh-lease. Lol_


	2. Prologue

_A/N: Here is the prologue which is giving you an idea of how Theresa is at age sixteen, 12 years after the 'murder' hint. Plz, once again tell me what you all think._

Prologue:

Theresa walked down the halls stoically ignoring the bustling students around her. She wore her usual worn blue jeans with holes, black converses and a white cami under a blue zip up hoodie, her hair up in a messy ponytail. Everyday, or what seemed like everyday, her mother would try to convince her into wearing at least one of the skirts she bought for to school, but failed miserably. Theresa was comfortable in what she wore and wouldn't dare be bothered with a girlie girl skirt unless it were for Sunday church which she was attending less and less these days.

"Theresa, hey!" exclaimed Whitney, who in Theresa's case was always over excited about nothing. She ignored the light skinned African American popular tennis player every chance she got and said nothing when the girl tried to speak with her.

At around age seven the girls had drifted away from each other. Whitney with her practices and Theresa always away in her room, they had lost touch and separated. Joining the 'troublemakers' of the school, Theresa had pretty much stayed away from everyone she used to be friends with, that meant no prissy wannabe tennis player or football jockey Noah Bennett.

Whitney finally caught up with the irritated Hispanic girl, breathing out heavily, "Phew, didn't you here me calling you?" Theresa shrugged, not stopping to chat. Whitney kept walking, keeping up with Theresa's fast pace.

"Did you get the homework from Bio, I was caught up with Brad. He is so cute, I think he's going to ask me out, don't you?" Said Whitney so fast, Theresa barely understood what she was saying...when she was actually paying attention to the prissy tennis player. She shoved a piece paper which she had in her jeans pocket and gruffly handed it to Whitney. "Its not like I do the homework anyway." she replied before walking out of the school, ditching the last three periods of the day.

Harmony Park...

It was mid fall, so the ground was cluttered with reddish orange leaves but, that didn't bother Theresa one bit. .She sat on the cool earth, leaning on the tree behind her for support as she smoked a cigarette. The smoke from her cigarette spiraled out into the air while she sat puffing off of it and staring up at the cloudy blue sky.

"Smoking can kill you." said a voice that seemed to be coming from the other side of her. Theresa, unaffected by the sudden voice replied impassively, "You shouldn't go around thinking that." There was a long silence before the voice asked, "Why not?"

"Because...people kill people." said Theresa bluntly. "Besides, I'm going to die anyway, mine as well have fun while I'm alive." The owner of the voice stood up in front of her and held out his non-baring cigarette hand to her. "Fox. What's your name princess?"

Theresa looked repulsively at his masculine hand with manicured finger nails. "I'll give you a hint. It doesn't rhyme with none of your business, so take a hint and leave me alone." She got up to her feet without his help and stomped her half smoked cigarette into the ground. "You seem like the type who goes to private school...do me a favor and go back."

She left the tree, her half smoked cigarette , and the devilishly handsome teenage boy who would end up being the most incorrigible, annoying, self-centered guy in her life behind.

**------------------**

Fox watched as the troubled teenage girl walk away from him, a fascinated look plastered upon his handsomely distinctive face. "You, my dear are a mystery in a mystery itself. Lucky for you I'll be starting Harmony High tomorrow. I'm going to find out what's bugging you, and when I do I will sweep you clear off of your feet." he declared to no one in particular.

As he starts off his knew life away from boarding school and out of private ones, he has only one goal. Break Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's shield down and then...break her heart. Nicholas Foxworth Crane was back in Harmony to stay and his first heartbreak will... so he thinks... be the one who's already terribly broken.

Little does he know, he'll end up falling madly in love with the girl who carries a secret that could ruin the Cranes and holds the answers to Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald's disappearance. Harmony's head will turn, unprepared for the bomb of love and secrets preparing to blow.

_A/N: Well, there it is. I hope you guys liked it. I think that I could have added more, but I guess I'll save that for the next chapters...that is if I should keep going. I don't know, you guys tell me. I welcome creative criticism and wouldn't mind if you guys had suggestions as to what I could do to get other people to read my story._


	3. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone, here is chap. 1. I hope you all enjoy._

Chapter 1

Fox walked into the Crane Mansion baring the same devious smile he had been wearing the moment his mystery girl stepped into his world...or he into hers. He stepped into the living room, dropping his jacket onto the couch carelessly. He loved challenges and the moment he saw her he knew she was the biggest one yet to come into his world.

Fox Crane was never the apple of anyone's eye and he knew that. He used it to his advantage when irritating his sisters and brother, Ethan Crane. Especially the oldest, Ethan Crane. He didn't exactly hate his brother but, he definitely didn't like him very much. He was the Crane heir, mommy's little boy...Everything he always wanted to be.

As a young boy he tried so hard to please his parents. He did everything he was told, he was nice to his sisters , even Prince Ethan. However, as he grew older he found that it was no use, that Ethan would always be mommy's little boy, his sisters would always be little annoying sisters, and he...he would always be second best in his family's eyes and everyone else's eyes.

But now, as he thought of his mystery girl, he wouldn't dwell on that. He concentrated his mind on a finding way to break through that dark ice wall that she had built around herself. First, he was going to find out what made her that way, he would use it to his advantage, and then he would break her heart like he did so many.

"Sir, can I help you?" questioned Pilar, the housekeeper and his mystery girl's mother...although he didn't know that but, he would soon. Brought out of his thoughts, he gave Pilar such an evil glare you'd think she had down something horrible.

The look in his eyes faded when he noticed that it was only Pilar, the one who really took care of him. "Oh, Mrs. Pilar. I'm sorry for that look, I was lost in thought and I hadn't noticed that you were the one who called me." he apologized.

Pilar smiled warmly at the young man, "Oh dear. I hadn't even recognized you, you've gotten' so much older and you seem to be taller as well. Welcome home Fox." The blonde haired teenager stood his feet and went over to hug the older woman he thought of as his true mother.

"Long time no Mrs. Pilar. How are your children, has Theresa changed from that' not talking to anyone, leave me alone' stage yet? She always was the loner of the bunch...at such a young age too." he inquired briefly.

Pilar's face saddened as she replied, "I'm afraid not Fox. She's actually gotten worst, although now at least she talks to us. Dr. Russell and I still can't figure out what happened that night she woke up deft in one ear. It's quite a mystery to us still."

Fox scratched his head, something he often did when he couldn't quite understand something. "Wow. I would have thought she had changed by now. I guess her father being missing isn't helping any either." Noticing the change in mood once again on Pilar's face, he quickly apologized, "Oh Mrs. Pilar, I am sorry for bringing up Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald's disappearance. Could you forgive me?"

Pilar said in an old English accent, "You are forgiven Lord Fox but, I do say you sound a lot like your dear mother Madam Crane." Fox had this 'oh god no' look on his face but began laughing right along with Pilar. He had ran what he had previously said through his mind and could actually here his mother saying it as well.

"I'd hate to say this but, you are absolutely right. However, could you please remind me next time I do that?" he asked, laughter still finding it's way through his mouth. Pilar shook her head in a 'oh my' kind of way and said, "Yes, I will Fox. I think on Ivy Crane is enough in this world."

Fox coughed, "Yes I do agree. Too much I think."

-------------

_Lopez-Fitzgerald house...(same as on the show)_

Theresa walked into her house and began retreating to her room to be alone once again when her oldest brother Antonio called out for her. "Theresa, hold on a second." he said.

She walked over to the couch where he had called from and asked rudely, "What?" Antonio stared up at her from the couch with worry in his eyes and then a flash of reassurance. "Sit, I need to tell you something."

Sighing, Theresa sat on the chair facing the fire place and rested her head in her hand, her arm propped up on the arm rest. "I know this is going to be hard on the family, mama and Miguel especially but...I've decided to move away. I'm leaving Harmony for good." said Antonio slowly, watching to see Theresa's reaction. There wasn't one.

He kept watching her, letting silence take over. Her face still remained emotionless. "You stopped me from going to my room for this? To tell me that your leaving us just like that bastard mama calls our father, her faithful husband? What...a...waist...of...time." she grumbled out.

Theresa walked over to the table by the door and picked up his keys. "You won't be needing these or that car anymore. I'm going out, don't wait up. Oh, and I'll be sure to stop at the mansion just to tell Mama what a great son she has." she replied bitterly before stepping out the door.

Antonio buried his head in his hands, "I should have saw that coming." His sister hated him, his mother would find out that he was leaving before he could tell her, and on top of all that...he had no car or a key to the house.

------------

Fox was on his way up the stairs when the door to the mansion opened. He found this very disturbing seeing how everyone was home so he stayed to see who the intruder was. He smiled mischievously when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here?" exclaimed a female voice.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I think I'm the one who should be asking you that Snow White."

_A/N: Hmm, I wonder who that could be. Guess we'll find out next time. Plz R&R, I really appreciate all of your reviews and spread the word on 'Eyes Wide Open'._


	4. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey everyone, thankx a bunch for the reviews I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter._

"What are you doing here?" asked a female voice. Fox replied with a Cheshire grin, "I think I'm the one who should be asking you that."

------------

Chapter 2:

"Well if isn't my older brother, the playboy of Europe? " laughed the female as she walked over to the stairs and gave her brother small hug. Fox smiled, "Lindsey my darling little sister, how are you?"

Fox stepped down from the stairs and followed his sister into the living room, watching as she flipped her hair while she talked. 'Great, now I have to play big brother and fight off the boys.' he thought wryly.

"I'm doing great actually. Father just gave me another credit card." exclaimed Lindsey. Fox scratched his chin, replying, "Ahh, so you maxed out your last one." The younger sibling launched a couch pillow at his head just as their parents and the oldest brother walked in from the foyer of the mansion.

"Lindsey, Foxworth. Cut it out right this minute or I will cut off both of your allowances!" argued Ivy Crane, wife to Julain Crane and mother of four. Fox waved Ivy off, "Mother please, you took my allowance away weeks ago."

Julian walked swiftly towards the beverages bar and poured him a glass of whiskey. "Ivy, let the children have some fun. Lord knows they'll be back off to boarding school soon anyway." he assured his wife. Fox stood to his feet, "I begged to differ father. I will be attending Harmony high tomorrow."

Ethan Crane, the oldest and the Crane heir, asked, "Now Fox how on earth did you do that without father and mother's consent?" Fox countered sarcastically, "How are you so stupid, yet smart enough to get into Harvard?"

Before Ivy could reprimend Fox for his rudeness, Pilar came walking through the doors behind Lindsey and Fox with a teenage girl following her. "Theresita, you go home right this minute. I don't know where you get these crazy ideas." said Pilar, not knowing she had an audience.

Theresa stopped mid-track, "Crazy ideas mama? They aren't crazy. I know for a fact that Antonio's leaving. He told me so himself!" The frustrated mother turned around to face her daughter replying, "¡Usted para el derecho este Theresa instantáneo! Just stop it!"

"Is everything are right Pilar?" questioned Ivy, quite bothered by the situation. The housekeeper faced Ivy and answered, "Yes Mrs. Crane. Everything is alright."  
Turning back towards Theresa, she said calmly, "I want you to go home right now. I will speak with you when I get there."

Angry, Theresa said hurtfully, "He's just like that stupid asshole who you insist on calling your faithful husband. Well guess what mother, faifthful my ass. Him and Antonio can go kiss a goat's balls for all I care. They're no family of mine and whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you." She pushed past the Cranes and stormed out of the house leaving behind a distraught Pilar and a whole lot of shocked faces.

"Pilar, why don't you go home early. I'm sure you would like to...go straighten things out between you and Theresa." suggested Ivy, placing a comforting hand on Pilar's shoulder. The Hispanic woman wiped away her tears and said, "Thank you Mrs. Crane. I will come in early tomorrow to make up for the lost time."

--------------

_The next morning..._

"Theresita, get up right now or you'll be late!" shouted Luis just as he did every morning. And just like every morning, Theresa grumbled and pulled the covers over her head. Not hearing any other movement, Luis banged on the door, thus causing Theresa to tumble out of the bed with a loud thud that ringed throughout the small Lopez-Fitzgerald home.

Minutes later, Theresa came out in her usual attire only today her hair was tangled and flowing down mid-back. "Theresa, where were you last night? Mama stayed up waiting for you so you could explain to her what the hell has been going through your mind these past years." said Luis, placing his morning cup of coffee down on the table.

Theresa grabbed a peice of toast from the toaster and bit into it as she walked over to the whitish yellow frigerator. "Nothings going on. She just doesn't want to believe that her 'sweet Antonio' hasn't packed his stuff and skipped town, ditching us in the process."

Luis remained stoic and replied, "You didn't answer my question. Where were you last night?" Theresa finished off her toast and drank from the orange juice carton. Wiping the left over residue from her mouth Theresa sassed, "That's because its none of your business. But, since you just have to be so nosey, I was out."

Luis slammed his hand down on the table. "You need to stop this now Theresa! I am about sick and tired of your back talk." He breathed in deeply, "I got a call from your principal the other day, says you skipped again. I'm tired of it all Theresa, this skipping and the whole bad girl image needs to stop right now."

Silence passed over before Luis continued, "What is it Theresa, what's bothering you? I mean one day you were this sweet little girl and now...now I can't even get you to stay in school. What happened to that girl I used to give piggy-back rides to, huh? Is it something I did, was it mama? Who or what did this to you Theresa? It had to be something because I know this isn't just some teenage hormones thing like Dr. Russell is saying."

Theresa sighed, "Its not you, Luis. Or mama, it's...nothing okay. I grew up fast is all. I saw the world for what it really is. Cold, heartless, and most of all...unforgiving. I guess I just figuered that out before everyone else though."

Luis sat uncomfotably in his chair, unsure of what to think...or what to say. "I need to go, I'm already fifteen minutes late. Not that it really matters" said Theresa as she left through the back door. Luis prayed, "Lord please help us, look after Theresa." as he watched her go.

----------------

_A science classroom..._

"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, how lovely of you to grace us with your presents." greeted the biology teacher sarcastically. Theresa mumbled, walking to her desk, "Put a sock in it Patroulski." She sat down, fully unaware of the person sitting next to her.

Mr. Patroulski asked, "Oh, what was that Ms. Theresa?" Before the irate Hispanic teenage girl could respond with an insult, Whitney who sat across from Theresa said, "Mr. P, why don't you tell Theresa about her new lab partner."

The teacher nodded his head, "Yes, Ms. Theresa, you have a new lab partner." He looked across the room at her over his wire rimmed glasses, trying to spot a reaction. The only reply was, "Yea, so I've heard." which only exited Theresa's mouth dry and sour.

Theresa turned to see who her new partner was and was met with the smug looking face of her worse nightmare...okay maybe second to worst. "You know when I said go back to private school I wasn't kidding." she said before pulling on her earphones and listening to her Green Day CD when she noticed the teacher wasn't looking at her.

"I take it she has already met you. I'm Whitney, Whitney Russell." introduced the popular tennis player, holding her hand out over the table for him to shake. Fox took her hand in to his and kissed it. " I am Nickolas Foxworth Crane but, you, sexy can call me Fox." he said, easily winning Whitney over.

Whitney flashed him a coy grin and shivered at his soft touch. "Easy Bit-" the teacher interupted Theresa, telling her to take off her headphones or he would send her to the principal's office.

--------------

_Lunch..._

"So, how do you know Theresa? I mean, she doesn't exactly come off as friendly." asked Whitney as she and Fox walked over to a empty lunch table in the courtyard. The blonde headed boy replied, his gaze on Theresa alone in a dark corner listening to music, "Yeah. I met her a couple of times when we were little. Unfortunately, I was too late to meet the sweet girl that she used to be. Do you know what happened to her? Why she's like that now?"

Whitney answered, "Honestly, no I don't. All I know is that her father disappeared the same day she woke up deft in one ear and wouldn't talk to anyone. After awhile her hearing came back but, she still wouldn't speak. My mom, Dr. Russell, she thinks it's just a coincidence but, Theresa's bother who's a cop doesn't think so."

Fully looking at Whitney, Fox asked, "And what does he think?" He watched as her face contorted into doubt and relax again. "I shouldn't be telling you this. I mean you're a Crane and Luis...well he thinks your family is responsible for Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald's disapperance and Theresa's disability to really communicate with people." replied Whitney truthfully.

Fox placed his right hand on Whitney's left, "I promise I won't say anything. I just want to know what happened to Theresa that was so horible." There was along moment where only teens around them were talking before Whitney answered.

"He, Luis, thinks that maybe Theresa saw something the night before she woke up deft. He thinks it has everything to do with their father and the Cranes, most importantly Alistair. He keeps getting so close to proving that Alistair Crane was involved and then the 'witnesses' would call in and say it was a mistake." said Whitney.

Fox was definitely intrigued now. "If he thinks Theresa knows something, then why doesn't he just ask her? Why not just sit her down and talk?" questioned Fox. The young African American replied, "She keeps on insisting that she doesn't know anything. And he can't just sit her down and talk to her because he's afraid he'll scare her off or lose her for good."

Fox found something deeply confusing so he said, "Then why does he think she has anything to do with her father being missing? I mean, he shouldn't just jump to conclusions like that." Whitney sighed in frustration. "Its not that simple Fox. A four year old girl just doesn't wake up deft and not talking to anyone out of the blue. And you know what? I don't think it's just a coincidence that this happens on the same exact day that her father is reported missing."

Fox looked over to the dark corner of the courtyard and found that Theresa had already gone, probably skipping the rest of the day. 'Okay, so her bother undoubtly hates the Cranes and Theresa is well...unresponsive to everything.' he thought silently, saying aloud, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Whitney asked, "What's going to be harder than you thought?" Fox, unaware of Whitney still being there stimbled out, "Huh, what? Oh...nothing, just me being new is all." The tennis player laughed, " Oh please you're rich and sexy, you'll be popular in no time."

_A/N: Alright, there it is. Plz tell me what you all think. If you have any ideas, please, share them._


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys here's another chapter, sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as I expected to. Things have just been really busy, but anyway, here's Ch. 3!**

_Whitney asked, "What's going to be harder than you thought?" Fox, unaware of Whitney still being there stumbled out, "Huh, what? Oh...nothing, just me being new is all." The tennis player laughed, " Oh please you're rich and sexy, you'll be popular in no time."_

Chapter 3:

Theresa was sitting around idly on the couch of her living room when the phone ring. Since she was the only one home, she answered the phone. "Lopez-Fitzgerald's, what do you want?" There was a long silence followed by a heavy sigh.

The person on the other end finally replied, "Theresa Louisa Carmelita, where are your manners?" The rebel teenager's mouth twisted into a frown. "That's my name, don't wear it out. As for my manners, I must have flushed them down the toilet with last year's crap." she said sourly.

Chief Bennett sighed once again. Ignoring her sourness he asked, "Why don't you come over here and hang with Noah and Whitney. I'm pretty sure you are bored out of your mind there all by yourself." Before letting Theresa reply, he added, "Oh and uh this 'suggestion' is more of a demand. The principal called Luis again, so now Luis doesn't want you home alone anymore."

Theresa grumbled, "What'd he say I did now? I didn't skip...today anyways." The chief of police sighed, "Cheating on a test is worse than skipping Theresa. Now get over here before I come get you and you better get here in less than half hour!" The teenager angrily slammed the phone back on the hook and stormed over to the door to get the car keys.

"Geez, I cheat on one test and now I need a babysitter! This is a conspiracy got damn it!" she cursed as she walked out the door.

29.99999 minutes later...

_(The Bennett's House)_

"I told that girl to be here BEFORE thirty minutes was over and she's not here yet! One of these days, Grace, she is going to get in so much trouble no one will be able to help her." argued Sam Bennett to his wife, Grace Bennett. Moments after he said that Kay Bennett, his oldest daughter, was letting Theresa into the house.

"You're late, I thought I told you under thirty minutes!" exclaimed Chief Bennett. Theresa waved him off and said, "Don't get your tighty whiteys in a twist Chief. It is exactly...looks at watch...29.99999 minutes after six. See, before thirty-minutes."

Noah walked down the stairs followed by a flushed Whitney. "I thought I heard the door open." Noah chirped a little too excitedly. "You two just got finish making out, didn't you?" asked Theresa as she crossed her arms over her chest confidently with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Um, what gave you that idea Theresa?" asked Whitney uneasily. Noah added, "Yeah, I mean this is Whitney Russell here. No offense or anything Whitney."  
The tennis player held a slightly hurt look on her face but, quickly removed it for fear of getting caught.

Theresa replied,"Do you think I'm stupid? I know a flushed face from making out when I see one and well, I'm looking at one right now." Kay laughed at her older brother because now not only did she know, but Theresa did too and now her father and mother knew.

"It's true daddy, I saw them doing it earlier." said the fourteen year old Kay Bennett. Chief Bennett said sternly, "Noah, kitchen. NOW!" Noah slumped into the kitchen, glaring at his little sister. His father wouldn't have believed Theresa if she hadn't of said anything. Sam walked in behind him followed by Grace.

"Great, now Noah's going to get in trouble. Why couldn't you just be quiet Theresa?" asked Whitney angrily as she sat down on the couch next to Miguel who was helping twelve year old Jessica Bennett with her math homework. "Oh please, goodie goodie Noah Bennett has to get in trouble at some point. This is just baby stuff." replied Theresa.

"Just 'cuz you're a troublemaker doesn't mean you have to get everyone else in trouble too!" yelled Whitney. Miguel shot his head up and defended his older sister, "Don't talk to my sister like that or I'll deck you a good one!"

Theresa put her hand up to let Miguel know that she would take care of everything. "Take Kay and Jessica upstairs Migs. I'll handle this." Miguel did as he was told and gathered Jessica's things up for her.

Kay whined, "But I want to see Theresa beat up Whitney!" Jessica grabbed her sister's arm and led her up the stairs following Miguel while saying, "Are you sure you're older than me? 'Cuz you're acting like a little baby."

After they were gone, Theresa said coldly, "You watch it Russell. I'm not a troublemaker, I'm a realist and maybe you should be too." Whitney rolled her eyes at the Latina and replied boldly, "Realist? Yeah, and I'm Britney Spears. Why don't you get over yourself Theresa, that horse of yours needs to come a little closer to the ground."

'Wrong thing to say Curly Sue.' thought the unknown pair of eyes that was watching Theresa through the glass window of the Bennett household unseen. "This coming from 'woe is me, bow down to the queen'? Huh, more like queen of the bitches. Kiss my ass you preppy little wannabe the next all that Serena Williams!" insulted Theresa ferociously.

Whitney blinked for a second, not saying a word. She hadn't expected Theresa to blow up like that. Finally getting back up emotionally, Whitney yelled back just as viciously, "I'm queen of the bitches? I'm sorry but, you're wrong. You are the bitch here Theresa, always flipping out at people and ignoring them like you're all that. If your father were here he'd give you a good spanking on the ass and send you to your room like a big baby because that's exactly how you're acting."

Theresa said through clenched teeth, "Shut your mouth Russell or I swear I will kick your ass from here to China and back." Whitney faked a pout and said in a baby-like voice, "Awe, is baby upset? Do you want your bottle?" Unable to control her anger, Theresa slapped Whitney so hard she fell to the floor clutching her cheek.

Whitney stood up and slapped Theresa with even more force, making her stagger away for a brief second. "You want to fight?" asked Whitney, "Then bring it!" Unaware of Noah and Whitney's plan to help her release some of her anger out on Whitney so that she would be calm enough to talk about what was bothering her, Theresa used all of it.

"I'll do more than fight you Whitney, I'll tare that curly ass hair right out of your permed scalp!" shouted Theresa as she charged at Whitney and began punching her anywhere that was unprotected by Whitney's flailing arms trying to hit her back.

Just before Theresa could do some actual damage, The unknown person ran in and pulled Theresa off of Whitney, giving the African American teenage girl enough time to pick herself up off the floor and back away from Theresa who was still trying to get to her.

"I don't know who you are, but you better let me go right now before I rearrange your face!" yelled Theresa. Sam and Grace ran out of the kitchen followed by Noah and saw Whitney bruised up and clutching her face, Theresa trying to hit the intruder in the face, and the intruder trying to calm Theresa down.

"What the hell is going on and who the hell are you barging in my home?" shouted the chief of police. Theresa stopped struggling in time to realize that the intruder was someone she knew and hated from the start. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled herself out of his grip and turn around to face the person who saved Whitney from a good beating.

**A/N:Well there it is. I know Theresa wouldn't normally kick the living crap out of Whitney but, I just had all this pent up energy from when she was and still is acting like her sht don't stink so I passed it over to Theresa so to speak and let the words flow from my fingers to the keyboard. Anyways, yay nay? you tell me. Hope you like it and please leave a review. Thx, Janae.**


End file.
